Sonic's Haunted Boardwalk Nightmare
''Sonic's Haunted Boardwalk Nightmare ''is a video based on the Pac-Man World 2 level, the Haunted Boardwalk. Plot On a cold night in October, Sonic is asleep. He dreams of roller skating through the Haunted Boardwalk, but is a little caught off-guard when he sees Mr. Dark from Rayman. Sonic decides to outrun him by skating with his super-speed. He's just about to win when Mr. Dark grabs Sonic in his clutches. Sonic cries out for help just as Mr. Dark is about to kill him. His nightmare ends, and Sonic wakes up, startled. Tails asks Sonic what's bothering him, and Sonic tells him about his nightmare. Tails tells him that there's nothing to worry about, and that he should be lucky that it didn't happen to him. Transcript (October 3, 2018) (We see Sonic sleeping in bed. For some reason, he seems worried) Sonic: Ugh...I sure hope I don't have one of those bad dreams again... (Sonic then has a dream where he is at the Haunted Boardwalk) Sonic: Whoa...What is this place? (Sonic looks down and sees that he now has wheels attached to his shoes) Sonic: Whoa! Cool! I'm wearing in-line roller skates! This must be a place where I can skate. I'm not quite sure about this place, though. It looks a little creepy. Let's try it out, anyway! (Sonic skates through the crumbling boardwalk) Sonic: Wow! This is awesome! I've always wanted to do something like this! (Just as he is enjoying himself, he is stopped by a deep voice) Voice: Stop right there, little blue hedgehog! Sonic: Huh? Who said that? (Sonic turns his head to see Mr. Dark) Sonic: Eep! It's one of those villains from Rayman! Mr. Dark: What are you doing here? It is forbidden to roller skate here on the boardwalk. You don't know what kind of monsters lurk here. Sonic: Well, I ain't afraid of no monster. I don't think I'm afraid of you, either. Any idiot knows that I've never come face-to-face with you. Only Rayman has to deal with villains like you. I have to deal with Dr. Eggman and his evil robot minions. But I'm not gonna fall for your evil schemes. No-sir-ee. Mr. Dark: Oh, really? We'll see about that. (Mr. Dark is about to use his powers on Sonic, when Sonic skates past him with his super-speed. Mr. Dark chases after Sonic, who dodges each of the attacks he performs on him. Sonic also does some stunts by using his powers, including his spin-dash move) Sonic: That Mr. Dark sure is fast, but not as fast as this! '' (Sonic does a jump-spin move and flies through the air. He lands on the ground, feeling like he has outran Mr. Dark) Sonic: Ha ha! He's no match for my super Sonic speed! I'm gonna win this race for sure. (But just as he feels braver and more confident, he is backed into a corner by Mr. Dark) Sonic: Uh-oh... Mr. Dark: So you thought you could run away, didn't you? Well, you can run, but you can't escape me. Sonic: Aw, man. This has ''got to be a nightmare. (Mr. Dark's powerful force pulls Sonic into his hand) Sonic: W-what are you doing? Let me go! Mr. Dark: You will not be going anywhere now. I shall take you to my cave and turn you into my slave and you will serve me forever. Sonic: No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo! (Just then, the dream ends. Sonic wakes up with a startled gasp. He catches his breath as he realizes it was just a bad dream) Sonic: Aw, man. Aw, man. It...It was just a bad dream. (Just then, a light turns on and Sonic sees Tails standing beside him) Tails: Another nightmare? Sonic: Y-yes...I just had this really bad nightmare where I was being chased by Mr. Dark while roller skating through the Haunted Boardwalk. Tails: Really? Sonic: Yeah...At least, that's how I remember it. Tails: Hmm, maybe you need to get something off your chest. Sonic: Whaddya mean? Tails: Well, maybe you're just stressed out after all those adventures we had fighting Dr. Eggman and other villains, and you're probably worried that someday you might not be able to succeed in any villain once and for all. Sonic: Gee, I guess you're right. I am kinda stressed out. I'm also kind of worried that some video game characters, especially Pac-Man and Rayman, are more successful at defeating villains and saving the day than me. Tails: Oh, don't worry, Sonic. You just need to relax and remind yourself that not everyone is perfect, and even though you can sometimes feel like a failure, you can always count on your friends to help you. Sonic: You're right, Tails. I always have my team to help me. Tails: Well, since it's midnight, get some rest. A good hero must rest and relax before another hard day of work. Sonic: There's one thing I know for sure: I'm never gonna roller skate through a haunted boardwalk as long as I live. (Sonic falls back to sleep, ending the video) Category:Videos Category:Non-Grounded Videos